The Untold Story
by Tenebris Ariolus
Summary: The untold story of Cato and Clove. No one knows what Cato is like under that rugged exterior and no-one knows what Clove's like when she falls in love. Cato x Clove
1. The Reaping

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

**Cato's POV**

I stood there waiting. It was reaping day in District two and we were all sitting there waiting for them to call the names. I had just turned sixteen and had been training for this all my life, I was going to volunteer, I knew I would win. Our district escort Erro Mentira walked onto the stage, her long black hair glistening in the harsh sunlight. She was wearing so much make-up that she looked like she just came from the clown convention. Her skin was pale white and her lips were blood red. She had long curled eyelashes and golden eye shadow. What the Hell was wrong with the Capitol?

She grabbed the microphone and loudly cleared her throat. "Welcome, welcome, brave children of District two" she said with the creepiest smile I've ever seen "Today we shall be picking the courageous young man and woman who will be representing District two in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but first we're going to watch a movie delivered from the Capitol".

I stood there bored as the usual video of the war during the Dark Days played, I turned to my friend Mark Rynan who was trying to get my attention. "Did you see the girl from one?" he whispered to me. I thought back to the District one reaping yesterday and remembered the girl who, like all careers, had volunteered. "You mean Glimmer?" I asked, "Yeah, I think I'm going to get with her once I'm in the games" he said enthusiastically. "Not if I get to her first" I said in reply, "And what makes you think you could make it with her?" he said tauntingly "I could ask you the same thing" I replied with a cocky tone.

Our attention was brought back to the stage when we heard Erro speaking. "I love that movie" she said with glee in her voice "now time for the reaping, as always, ladies first". She walked over to the girls ball with a sway in her hips, she stuck her hand into the ball and pulled out a piece of paper. She walked back to the microphone and read it. "Megan James" she announced loudly. I saw a girl walking up to the stage, she was around fifteen and looked as hard as nails. She had bobbed brown hair and a short light blue dress. Just then I saw a girl run up behind her "I volunteer!".

She had dark hair tied in a braid, dark eyes, freckles and was around the same age as Megan. 'shit!, what's she doing' was all I could think. It was my best friend Clove, she was only fifteen she wasn't prepared for any of this. She walked up to the stage with brass as she stared down Megan with fire in her eyes. She walked up the steps and stood proudly next to Erro, "Well, who are you?" Erro asked her. "My name is Clove Aceiro and I'm fifteen". I stared at her in disbelief, I knew now that I wasn't just volunteering for myself. I had to protect Clove, she was still too young. Erro congratulated Clove and stared into the crowd of boys. "And now for the boys" she said. She walked over to the second glass ball and pulled out a name, "Vita Smith" she shouted into the microphone. I saw a thirteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes start to walk away from the other boys, but I ran through the crowd before he got to the stage. "I volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "Oh my, another volunteer" Erro said surprised "our tributes are very brave this year". I walked up to the stage and stood next to Clove. "And may I ask who you are?" she asked me. "My name is Cato Meres and I'm sixteen" I said with a cocky smile directed to the crowd. Erro spoke again "Go on, shake hands you two" I turned to Clove and shook her hand. I noticed a look of sadness in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. We quickly recovered and looked at the city hall. Erro spoke one last time into the microphone "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" before we walked into the city hall.

**Hey guys, I know it's kind of sloppy but I tried to get this done quick and I can't wait to write the later chapters. Hope you all like it.**


	2. The Visit

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

**Clove's POV**

I sat there replaying the events of the reaping in my mind. Everyone probably thinking that I volunteered to be a career, it is a _huge _part of the reason why I volunteered but there was another reason why I did it.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

I turned my head and saw Megan standing in the door frame. Her brow was wrinkled in anger, her face was red and I swear she was looked like she was going to beat the shit out of me. In short, she looked pissed.

"Meg, calm down" I said slowly getting out of the velvet chair. "You look like your gonna explode"

"Calm down!" she shouted at me, I could feel the rage building in my chest. "You made me look like a weakling! Do you think I can't win the games or something!?"

"Meg, I know you can't win the games" I shouted, letting out my rage. "No pregnant fifteen year old can win! You would already have enough of a bad reputation being a teen mom, but if people knew you _willingly _went into the games _while _being pregnant, they would take the baby!"

A look of shock appeared onto her face and I instantly knew I shouldn't have said it. I had only recently discovered she was pregnant and she didn't even know that I knew.

"How did you-" she said before I cut her off.

"You spent four days vomiting and you had literally the _scariest _mood swings I've ever seen" I said slowly. "Plus... I heard you talking to your mom"

"Oh God" she said sitting down in one of the soft blue chairs. "I never meant for anyone to find out. I haven't even told my dad yet"

She shot me a nervous look and I felt sorry for her. She came back to her normal self and became serious again.

"You can't tell anyone" she said getting up and standing very close to me. "Promise?"

"Promise" I said giving her a kind smile

Just then a Peacekeeper entered the room. "Time's up" he said, putting his hand on Meg's lower back and leading her out the room.

"Hey" she said just before walking out.

"What?"

"Win... for us" she said putting her hand on her stomach for the last part.

"Will do" I said smiling.

Then the door closed and I was stuck alone.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know that this was crappy and out of character for Clove but I was trying to use this as a chapter filler. Next chapter, boarding the train to the Capitol.**


End file.
